Deep Down, I Love You (Whis x Reader)
by Watching The Bottom Fall
Summary: Whis x Goddess!Reader. As a goddess, you've known Whis and Beerus for your entire existence, and you've always loved Whis. How can you show this adorably ignorant deity that you love him? 3
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **1\. I began writing this story when I was fairly young, so the writing was... quite horrible, honestly. I liked the concept though, so I decided to give this story a rewrite. Still follows the same plot, some of the ideas are different but I'm sure you guys will love it.**

 **2\. I'm not a consistent writer, sometimes I write and s** **ometimes I don't. Therefore, the time between chapters can be up to maybe a month to two months. I'll try to make chapters long.**

 **3\. This first chapter will be very short, however, because I do need to catch up on Dragon Ball Super. I haven't watched any episodes past Champa's introduction, so before I write any farther than that point in the timeline I'll need to catch up. Be patient please.**

 **4\. Thank you all for your continued support. I appreciate it. I'll be updating other stories as well and hopefully creating new ones.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Trip

"I do not know, Whis..."

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun, pleeassseee?" Whis asked, damn near fluttering his eyelashes at you. "Every time I go with you two, something always gets destroyed, and you know I do not like that," you said uneasily, lowering your mug to your lap and clasping it. The grinkleboinberry smoothie sloshed inside your cup, a pretty bluish-yellow color sparkling off the jewels of your extravagent dress. You glanced up at you own attendant, Alize. Alize was a tall woman of few words, with light blue skin, short bob-style white hair and muted aqua eyes. She may not have been the best conversationalist, but she was a damn good listener. She shrugged as you looked up at her for guidance. You heaved a sigh, chancing a glance across the white wrought iron table.

Whis was indeed your closest friend, but you just couldn't bring yourself to go. Whis gave a weak sigh. "(y/n), I know you don't like destruction, but it's just part of maintaining the balance of this universe, and the others as well. You need to come to face with this," he said. You frowned and set the smoothie on its simple wooden coaster on the table. "I know, and I rather enjoy being around Lord Beerus when he is doing something other than destroying all life as some poor race knows it, but I cannot go to Earth with the two of you. I KNOW that something will get destroyed, and I would rather not see the spectacle again." Whis tapped his chin, thoughtful. All of a sudden, his face lit up for a split second before his thin lips stretched into a small grin; you could practically see the light bulb pop over his head. "I've heard from some pretty reliable sources that Earth has some wonderful architecture," he said, a giddy cackle to his voice.

He knew you couldn't resist the architecture, especially the kind that most would find bizarre and strange. Your own home was evidence of this. The place may seem strange to most, but to you, it was wonderful. The home was in the shape of bubble spirals, the impossible shape seemingly all the more... otherwordly. The home was largely constructed in wavy towers, made of a yellow and and green material that looked like slime but felt like smooth glass, and when you walked on the grooved floors they made the same clack clack that stone would. (Although the noise was partially muted by the grooves.) He knew you were a sucker for some good architecture, but that wasn't a good enough reason to go, especially if the planet was going to be destroyed anyway. _Come on, there has to be SOME excuse that can get me out of going..._ you thought. "How many trees are on the planet?" you asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I think that's largely dependent on where you go on the planet, considering Earth has a wide variety of landscapes. Heh, after 3,000 years I still can't figure out why you hate trees so much," he replied, stifling a giggle. From the corner of your almond shaped eye, you could see Alize smiling as well. "It is not funny! Why are they even here? They just take up space and they don't DO anything! At least flowers look pretty!" you said, exasperatedly throwing your hands up in the air. It was just one of those quirks you'd never be able to explain to anyone, not even Whis. You've tried before, but he just couldn't seem to get it, and he most likely never will. Oh well, at least he had the decency to respect it. "I suppose I shall go, Whis, but the very NANOSECOND the destruction begins. I WILL leave, understand?" you said adamantly, pouting your lips. The attendant sitting across from you clapped his hands together merrily. "Wonderful! I shall plan immediately!" Whis arose, beginning to take off when you stopped him.

"Ah, when do you think this trip should take place?"

"In about three days, I suppose? I'm afraid I can't predict when Beerus will wake up," he replied. With that, he took off, leaving you to ponder what item from your grand closet you'll select for the trip.


End file.
